


Silk [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows he is begging and he can't believe how he craves it.  Craves Sherlock's continued control, craves the taste and touch of Sherlock. Usually, he relishes the opportunity of causing Sherlock to break free of his tightly held control; today he is lost under Sherlock's spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorntonsheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorntonsheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758794) by [Thorntonsheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorntonsheart/pseuds/Thorntonsheart). 




End file.
